Prince Voyager the 2nd
by blukmage19r2
Summary: What if the Outer Sailor Scouts have a man and Sailor Saturn on their team? A tale of monster busting and supernatural scenarios happens when the team search for the Talismans of the Pure Hearts. Starts at the Infinity 9 Arc, Voyager/Uranus/Neptune/Saturn Pairing (Test Idea for now)
1. Preview (Test Chapter)

**Prince Voyager the 2nd**

_A Sailor Moon, Naruto, and Mega Man ZX Crossover_

Retold and Rearranged by blukmage19

»-Line Break-«

_Disclaimer_: This author is not the owner of the Sailor Moon franchises, the Naruto series, and the Mega Man Series. All rights are reserved for their respective authors.

This story is positively a work of fiction, but some references are used for this story.

Some scenarios will deviate from the main story route.

_Full Summary_: What happens when Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune are accompanied by a man that is in the same class as Endymion and a caretaker of friend named Sailor Saturn? Named after a satellite that explored the latter planets, Prince Voyager (under the assumed name: Naruto Uzumaki) must help assist his girlfriends to solve the hidden mysteries of the past.

Takes place at the beginning of the Infinity Arc.

»-Line Break-«

**Prologue**

(Test Chapter)

Prince Voyager II, under the alias: Naruto Uzumaki, is a man of College age (17) after he succeeded the exams in his final year in Senior High. He has a job as a freelancer in Azabu-Jūban in Tokyo to earn his pay, even though he's already a rich billionaire. (He's not the kind to be lazying about, wasting his funds so easily.)

**-PV2-**

His closest friends that stayed in his residence are the Outer Sailor Soldiers:

Haruka Tenō (AKA Sailor Uranus) is 16 and a racecar driver. She has a habit of wearing men's clothing because of her taller than average height and even pretended to be a man just to mess with people's heads, but not with Naruto. Haruka has known Prince Voyager II in her previous life and is close friends with him in the current timeline since grade school. (Haruka was a real boyish tomboy in her younger days.)

**-PV2-**

His second friend is an Outer Sailor Soldier named Michiru Kaiō (AKA Sailor Neptune) who is also 16 and is a lover of classical music with the Stradivarius violin and cello. She, too, is a close friend with Haruka and Naruto since grade school. People think that Michiru is a lesbian because of her being in company with the crossdresser Haruka most frequently, but the relationship with her friend and Prince Voyager II are much deeper than that. They are not only just mutual partners, but they have an unusual sense of synergetic harmony. (Michiru was a modest, yet beautiful girl growing up.)

**-PV2-**

The third friend living with them is another girl that looked rather frail and petite is named Hotaru Tomoe (AKA Sailor Saturn). She is 15 and is a freshman student of Jūban Senior High.

10 years ago, she and her father were unfortunate victims in an accident, causing her body to be split apart in both body and in spirit. One part of Hotaru was staying with her insane scientist and widower father as an embodiment of death and a shut-in (which in actuality, she is possessed by Mistress 9 and has stopped aging by the time she turned 12), while the other half of Hotaru is reborn in a different life, growing closer to Haruka, Michiru, and Naruto as a younger sister-figure, after they found her naked and alone. The rescuers helped nurse Hotaru back to health.

Hotaru managed to regain her strength but still has a nagging feeling that she's not whole while her missing half is somewhere in Jūban. Her Silent Glaive is also missing from her possession.

**-PV2-**

The girls loved Naruto very much as he occasionally takes them on dates whenever he's off from work and studies.

Unfortunately, their relationships would have to wait, when another of close friend and their employer, Sailor Pluto (Setsuna Meiō), told the team the news of mysterious monsters known as **Daimon**, created by the company **Death Busters** and its underwritten squad **Witches 5**. They have been searching for the artifacts known as **Pure Heart Crystals** located in each person's self.

If the innocent's crystal possess great power, the brighter its shine may be. But among the Pure Heart Crystals are the ones that hold the **Legendary Talismans**, said to have great powers given to his or her holders. Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Voyager are on the search, sometimes in teams of two, for the Talismans while protecting the innocents' Pure Heart Crystals at the same time. So they decided to go incognito as regular citizens that coincided with the Inner Sailor Scouts' daily routines and other events.

So far, they only destroyed 20 Daimon and numerous armies of enemy grunts, but no Talismans were discovered so far, but they weren't discouraged so easily.

**-PV2-**

When Naruto spied on the infamous Sailor Moon (currently at 15, 3rd Junior High), he noticed about her and the Sailor Soldiers' exploits with defeating Queen Beryl and her subordinates, Queen Metalia (an incarnation of Chaos), Eri and An, the Black Moon clan, the Wiseman and the Death Prophet (which in actuality, another embodiment of Chaos), they cause such notoriety, with a little help from **Tuxedo Masque** and his temporary alternate persona **Moonlight Knight**. So far, combat-wise, only Jupiter is a real street fighter. The rest of them are but greenhorns and white belts who know very little in mortal combat against the deadly foes. And Sailor Moon and the other girls rely heavily on their special moves but not physical muscle and hard-hitting attacks, which it's very pitiful in the teams' sight.

Naruto also came across a familiar little pink-haired girl from the future named Usagi (Jr.), that goes by "Chibiusa" who got herself into trouble and later became corrupted into a grown-up version of herself named **Black Lady**. He negotiated with Black Lady several times when the Sailor Soldiers failed to reclaim Chibiusa from the Wiseman's control until she eventually broke free from the power of the Black Crystal and eventually destroyed the enemy together with Sailor Moon. To this day, Chibiusa became good friends with Naruto and his girl-friends, especially Hotaru [Rebirth].

To the Outer Team, the inner Team can possibly take on the enemy Daimons who are preying on the people's Pure Heart Crystals for the Death Bringers. But right now, the Witches 5 have started making their move, starting with Sailor Mars (Rei Hino) that is bound to happen in broad daylight.

Naruto prepared his battle gear (the BioMetals), while Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru prepared their Star-Power Sticks.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Here we go!"

(Hotaru») "Saturn Star Power, Make Up!"

(Haruka») "Uranus Star Power, Make Up!"

(Michiru») "Neptune Star Power, Make Up!"

(Naruto») "Model X, Megamerge!"

And all four warriors transformed into their Soldier forms - the women magically change their nail color and put on their one-piece suits and skirts and became **The Pretty Sailor Soldiers**; while Naruto used the power inherited by his late father, Prince Voyager the First, to transform himself - his clothes digitally removed down to his blackish, spandex-like, one-piece suit before being equipped with blue and white armored parts to become **BioMetal Fighter - Mega Man**, a persona far different from the Sailor Soldiers and Tuxedo Masque.

As bonded with Model X, Naruto is currently a blue armored warrior from a distant future, armed with the ability to dash and slide, two interchangeable Mega Buster arms that currently can fire plasma shots and can fire 2 Charge Shots at will, can copy opponents' weapons and techniques, and a blue Helmet to protect the user from excess injury and the ability to lock on to whatever coordinates he can adjust, like that of Sailor Mercury. Model X also has a hidden ability that links with the other BioMetals.

Naruto prepared a war plan to take down the Daimon that is likely going to strike soon. The war against the Death Bringers is on the horizon.

»-Line Break-«

A/N: Mostly, it's an idea of combining 3 different stories with Naruto as the embodiment of the Space Probe Voyager 2 that took pictures of Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune, but is likely never been seen nor returned since. I also gave Hotaru a rather different role, although her other self is possessed by Mistress 9. And instead of just one "This Week's Kaijū (Monster)", they are accompanied by grunts that resembled the mass produced lesser versions of the Daimon, inspired by the Sentai Series. They help keep the Sailor Soldiers busy while the main monster steal the victims Pure Heart Crystal or simply Pure Heart.

And why did I choose Prince Voyager/Naruto to take the mantle of Mega Man? Let's say that it was based on a few, yet unsuccessful fanfics, but that was only a test idea out of my ticking, little brain. Also his fighting skills are based on an animated video of Mega Man X fighting like RWBY in the [Rooster Teeth] section.

Look up on YouTube and paste this link with the site.

{ /watch?v=F991RSOU00Y }

And the heat will be on!

-blukmage19


	2. Origin Chapter

**Chapter 00**

_Origin of the BioMetal Fighter - Mega Man and the Return of the Sailor Soldiers_

§

[[Main Theme - "Shot Down" by Empire (Methusalem) ft. Linda Susan Bauer, Short Version]]

_I've been singing all night, but I know I still have to hit rock bottom __**(rock bottom)**_

_Oh, the temperature is hot, but we got into a cold, cold sweat - rock bottom __**(rock bottom)**_

_Baby, you got the best of me_

_Thought I held onto the rest of me_

_I can hold out endlessly_

_You know why~_

_I'm not afraid to try~_

_(I've been) SHOT DOWN! But I haven't hit bottom yet __**(SHOT DOWN!)**_

_SHOT DOWN! It's a feeling I can't forget_

_(I've been) SHOT DOWN! In my heart, I felt a sneak attack __**(rock bottom, rock bottom)**_

_SHOT DOWN! But I gonna keep shooting back!_

-PV2-

Naruto (in the appearance of a recently turned 9 year old), under the title of Prince Voyager II, is the son of High Prince Vent (Voyager I) and his wife and consort - Ashe. His aunt is Aile (Vent's twin sister) and his step-uncle is Grey, an artificial humanoid robot (AKA a Reploid) who was found by Ashe and was later adopted as her younger brother. The family lived in a gigantic mobile fortress as big as the Earth's moon and they loved and trusted each other very much.

_(There is technically no king or queen in the Mobile Satellite Kingdom since there is already a ruler watching over the universe. The High Prince/Princess are what they're called "stewards" to guide and protect their people.)_

Naruto is genetically modified upon insemination and was placed inside his mother's womb and later cybernetically enhanced on the day he was born, as did his parents and Aunt Aile. He is a "Child of Love", said by his parents.

The boy is also close friends to his Reploid guardians: X, Alia, Zero, Iris, Layer, Axl, Pallette, Sage Harpuia, Fighting Fafnir, Fairy Leviathan, Hidden Phantom, and Roll¹ (whom she is like a big sister to him).

He also became friends with the Sailor Guardians (including Sailors Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto), Prince Endymion, and is learning to be formal to Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and her daughter, Princess Serenity (soon to be Queen Serenity II).

The Princess, however, is a bit impetuous, haughty, and rude because she would rather have fun and goof off than to do formal things as royalty do. It worries her queen mother very much, thinking that her daughter didn't show that odd behavior before as she was growing up and was planning to date Prince Endymion.

**-PV2-**

As for Naruto, he joined the other Sailor Guardians in a formal ballroom dance (even though he's about a few heads shorter than them as the time) when he got word that Beryl is brainwashing the inhabitants of the Earth to join her cause, as well as Prince Demande of Planet Nemesis and his army, Queen Nehelenia and her Dark Circus, Dr. Weil (a disgraced denizen of the Mobile Kingdom) is siding with them with the exiled Generals of the Mobile Fortress (Aeolus, Atlas, Thetis, Siarnaq, Prometheus, and Pandora) and his army of Pseudoroids and Mavericks to invade the Kingdom.

Naruto wanted to help fight against the enemy to protect the innocent people, but was suddenly struck by a tranquilizing needle and noticed that it was his father that drugged him.

"Why?" was the word before Naruto fell unconscious from the strong sedative.

Vent used one of his devices to record a message to explain his actions to his son, as does his wife, his family, and family friends. He feared that Naruto isn't ready to face the enemy as he is (currently), especially against sheer numbers, so Vent puts his son in a special cryogenic capsule and asks Sailor Pluto to send Naruto to another space and time to where the Sailor Guardians are reborn on Earth. Pluto obliged, but warned that Naruto's heart is injured by the sudden betrayal without just cause. Sooner or later, the truth will have to come out.

So Naruto was sent to a different timeline while the High Prince Vent and his family rejoined the fight against the evil forces.

Meanwhile, Naruto (still in cold sleep) is left puzzled about why his parents left in such a state. What is it that the enemy wanted? The powers in the celestial kingdom? Wanton destruction? Or was there something more to this sudden impact?

**-PV2-**

As the machine was slowly turning off its cold sleep status, bringing Naruto back to life, a virtual message from his family and friends was electronically displaying in his mind, saying that they're sorry for doing this to him. The reason is that he (that is, Naruto) has the potential to help save their realm and reunite the Sailor Guardians and assist Sailor Moon in fighting against the Dark Forces and the Mavericks. Vent begged his son for forgiveness before closing out the message.

Naruto awoke from his cold sleep and noticed that there were lifesigns surrounding the capsule as it started to open. When he looked around, he noticed 2 girls around his age and an older woman; all of them looked like the younger versions of Sailors Uranus and Neptune, as well as Sailor Pluto, acting as their caretaker.

"You must be Naruto-kun, right?" Pluto asked, "My other self from the distant past told me all about you. I am here with your new partners to prepare yourselves for the upcoming war that is upon us."

"If that is what is going to happen, Pluto, then where in the world am I and in what timeline?" Naruto questioned as she is tightening his grip, "I'm supposed to help take on the enemy with my friends. My family. I wasn't supposed to be here just to get marooned in the timestream!"

"Firstly, this is the turn of the 21st Century AD, Naruto-kun," the woman explained, "By the way, I go by my given name, [Setsuna Meiō], when I'm in my civilian form. And girls, introduce yourselves to him, please."

The 8 year old tall, blond girl, dressed in boyish clothing introduced herself, "My name is Sailor Uranus, but you can call me Haruka Ten'ō. My birthday is on January 27th and an Aquarius, and I have dreams of becoming a racer and I like to work with vehicles. So far, I'm working on bicycles."

And the other 8 year old shorter bluette-haired girl, dressed in a cute blue dress said, "I am called Sailor Neptune, but my given name is Michiru Kaiō, my birthday is on March 6th and I'm a Pisces. My dream is to become a great musician, especially with my Stradivarius violin. I also like to play with the cello, even though I'm not quite tall enough for the bigger variety yet."

Naruto calmed down and introduced himself, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I was born October 10, a Libra. My dreams… I haven't decided on what dreams that are beneficial to everybody. But I know I will probably never see my family and friends again."

The girls felt rather sad that their only boy partner had lost practically everything in his young life. Then Setsuna remembered something and said, "Naruto-kun, your family and friends left you with a package. It could be something important."

And he and the younger girls peeked at the box that is locked with a 4 number code. There was also a letter attached to it and it read,

_-Message Playback-_

_To Naruto,_

_If you're reading this, then it means that we survived, but it came at a terrible cost. Your mother, aunt, uncle, the Guardians of the Mobile Kingdom, and the Sailor Guardians were all killed after they took down the enemy's numbers and protected the innocent from the incoming attacks._

_My trusted people, Dr. Thomas Light, Dr. Cain, Dr. Ciel, and Prairie, along with Aria, Iris, Layer, and Pallette's consents, are preparing the BioMetals made from the memories of the fallen comrades for you to succeed them. _

_Unfortunately, we couldn't find any trace of Sage Harpuia, Fighting Fafnir, Fairy Leviathan, or Hidden Phantom; they were likely dismantled by Dr. Weil for his plans to turn them into BioMetal for his Pseudoroids and the Generals._

_As such, we managed to convert the remains of the fallen Guardians and sent them to Sailor Pluto from a different time and space._

_The BioMetals have the ability to speak and have no need for power sources to keep themselves sustained and we prepared a portable mobile computer in case of maintenance and update data. They are your companions as well as tools for your survival and everybody else's. Treat them with respect and they'll be your best [weapons] by your side._

_However, it seemed that I sustained mortal injuries that I can't recover and repair myself from the enemy's powerful attacks. I'm using the last of my strength to type this message to tell you this important detail._

_Queen Serenity used her powers to stop and seal the enemy forces, but at the cost of her life. She feared that Dark Forces and Dr. Weil would swear revenge against the reincarnated Sailor Guardians, Princess Serenity, and Prince Endymion._

_Luna and Artemis are likely to be awakened from their cold sleep and are searching for them._

_You are to help them in secret for the time being until the moment comes._

_I hope you can forgive me for putting you in this situation. _

_My strength is fading… and I don't know if the kingdom can last much longer._

_I'll see you on the other side._

_-Your loving Dad, Family, and Friends_

_-Message End-_

Naruto started to tear up as he knew that his father was dying after they held the enemies back long enough. His old home of the Mobile Kingdom is long gone. Haruka felt very sorry that her newfound lost his family and Michiru wondered how this boy could be from a distant past. Setsuna reminded Naruto that he still has the package to be opened and he did and unlocked the hidden code. Much to his surprise, they looked like 4 handheld versions of his former friends.

As they started to float around and looked at the boy and recognized him as the first blue and white BioMetal with red jewel on its forehead said, "Little Prince, it's me. X."

"X?" Naruto sniffled as he looked at the other BioMetals, the red, black and white one, "Zero?"

The triangular orange and black BioMetal with a circular center, with a blue jewel above the eyes.

"Axl?"

And the last one is a pink-tinted "face" with a nadeshiko pink "helmet" with 4 strands of yellow fashioned like a halo.

"Roll-chan?"

The BioMetals were glad to see their little prince alive and well. However, X - - or rather Model X, explained that their other comrades were being used as BioMetals and the other Reploid friends had lost their bodies and turned into Cyber Elves. Dr. Weil swore that he'll find Naruto to prove superiority in the world through the power of technology.

"Not if I have a say in this," Naruto stated, "If those guys are intending to hurt my friends and everybody else, I am going to give them something that they'll never forget, and it's not playing games."

Setsuna is glad for young Naruto motives aren't entirely set for revenge, however, whether he is to be called a hero or traitor is very uncertain.

So she called the kids' attention for a briefing. Now that they're together, they'll have to go undercover as civilians. Haruka and Naruto are in 4th grade and Michiru will be one grade below them as they look for anything out of place - Ayakashi, Youma, Maverick, or whatever's out of the ordinary. They also trained their bodies to handle the physical side of battles and to keep in shape, as well as to eat good foods and drinks to keep their energy going.

Naruto also practiced using the BioMetals' powers to help with his skills to match and ally with the Sailor Guardians.

**-PV2-**

[Some time later…]

"World Shaking!" "Deep Submerge!" "Double Charge Shot!" the trio declared as they target a Youma and a Maverick attacking the people at a nearby park. Sailor Uranus (Haruka), Sailor Neptune (Michiru), and Mega Man Model X (Naruto) are working out how to time their attacks to take down the enemy and team up with a synchronized attack.

By now, the kids have to learn how to get used to get along with each other, even if it means to be naked in the bath, transforming, or during training, which was a side-effect from doing undercover work as students and boarding in an apartment with Setsuna as a "matron".

One day, while Naruto, Haruka, and Michiru are preparing their morning training in their fitness clothes before having breakfast, they suddenly sensed a powerful explosion coming from Research Facility where Dr. Tomoe and his 5 year old daughter Hotaru were caught in a deadly and magical explosion, destroying both the building and its foundation. The professor and Hotaru were already hauled away to the General Hospital by the time they looked around.

But then, Michiru noticed a person appearing with a purplish glow near the rubble (away from public view) that looked a lot like Hotaru, only that she appeared to be slightly older than the actual girl (at age 7½). The girl asked the group for help as she is defenseless and naked. Naruto couldn't help but blush at the girl's naked self, but his priority is to help cover her modesty with his oversized shirt as he carried her to a nearby hospital or clinic for her to be well. And the closest to find on foot is the Mizuno Clinic, where one of the reincarnated Sailor Guardians is presiding and the nearest phone to call Setsuna.

**-PV2-**

Saeko Mizuno, current doctor of the Jūban clinic, woke up first thing in the morning to get a quick bite of pre-made breakfast, only to find 3 children, including a young, half-dressed boy carrying a practically naked girl in his arms asking for help. She took the kids to a nearby room onto a hospital bed to let the unknown girl rest and be examined for anything wrong.

Saeko is curious about the boy that has unusual ears like they're headphones as he called Setsuna (addressed as Sensei) for urgent news. So when he finished his call, the doctor asked the other girls to sit at the Waiting Room while Naruto is needed for a check-up (promising no hanky-panky).

"But what about Hotaru?" he asked, "Is she all right?"

"She just needed some rest and I'm surprised that the girl has a name," the doctor replied, "I thought that she was with Tomoe-sensei. But right now, I'm more curious about you, young man. Can you strip down to your underwear? I need to make sure that you're not packing what I think you're having."

"Sensei, I'm almost 10! I'm still just a kid! And besides, I have friends that need me for an outing for the weekend."

"Okaa-san, what's going on?" a 9 year old girl called from the upstairs hall as she is walking down the stairs in her pajamas, only to find a half-naked boy, wearing his low-rise briefs as he is sitting in the patient room. The sight made her blush madly as she exclaimed, "Okaa-san! Did you have to bring in another boy just that you wanted to get in his pants‽ It's already bad that Otō-san is away on his business trip, but do you have to take your frustrations on younger man, especially one my age‽"

"Ami-chan, indoor voice!" her mother scolded with a loud whisper, "We have a patient sleeping and I'm giving Uzumaki-san a check-up. Be a dear. Go wash up and help me out, please?"

Ami reluctantly obeyed as she redressed herself and washed her face and hands, and rejoined her mother (and doctor) for the check-up. As they checked Naruto, they noticed that Naruto has "headphones" attached to his head and some mechanical parts showing on his body as he explained, "It's a family trait. We weren't born with earpieces like this as did my skeletal system…"

[A few minutes later...]

"...so you might say that I'm mostly human with bionic parts, see?"

Ami and her mother blushed as their minds wondered if Naruto is really half-human and half-robot and they're lost in thought about what's what about the patient.

"Um, hello?" Naruto is trying to get the doctor and daughter back to reality, "Moshi-moshi... Earth to Ami-san and Sensei…"

Suddenly, the bed-patient made a moaning noise as she woke up with the symbol of Saturn showing on her forehead. She looked around and found herself in an unfamiliar room and 3 people and then all that she can remember other is her name. Hotaru. No family name.

Saeko decided to finish checking up Naruto and asked him to wait at the chairs near the entrance with Ami after he gets redressed.

Naruto obeyed as he put his clothes back on (mainly his pants, undershirt, socks and shoes), with Ami following him as he rejoined his company. While they sat in their chairs reading a few magazines, Naruto noticed that Ami has the resemblance to one of the lost Sailor Guardians. The doctor's daughter was a bit defensive as she asked, "What is it about my face?"

Naruto sighed and replied, "Forgive me. It's just old memories. You remind me of one of the people that is as smart as she is kind."

"Really?" Ami wondered, "I'm not really that smart. I just want to get as much as possible so I can become a better doctor and help my mother, so she wouldn't work all by herself and we don't have enough certified doctors to help out with our clinic."

"That sounds like a nice dream," Haruka said, "We have our own dreams to follow. And I'm sure yours will come."

"Thanks," Ami said with a smile, but then she asked the Ten'ō a curious question, "Are you a boy?"

Haruka felt rather anxious about her identity as Michiru said, "Ami-chan, Haruka is a pure, bonafide girl, through and through. She doesn't like regular clothing because they don't really fit properly, and she happens to be my closest friend as does Naruto-kun."

Ami blushed and imagined a naked Haruka (as a girl) under her boyish fashion. Imagining her as a boy's even worse as it nearly gave her perverted thoughts at such a young age.

Suddenly, they hear a car approaching and parked to the side. It was Setsuna that exited the car and excused herself as she gained entry.

"I got your call, Naruto-kun," she said as she puts her sunglasses on the top of her head and spoke a different language, "«So you found Sailor Saturn?»"

"Yes, Sensei," Naruto replied, "«We found her near the rubble near the destroyed lab. It seemed that after the explosion, she appeared to be Hotaru Tomoe, but I sense only half of the power that Sailor Saturn contained. Her other half is with Dr. Tomoe in the General Hospital. I fear that she is possessed by an unknown power.»"

Haruka and Michiru agreed with Naruto, but Saeko couldn't understand what the group is saying, and Ami can barely decipher what this mysterious language really is, but she noticed that the group has a mutual relationship with each other.

Setsuna then decided to take care of "Hotaru" until she is willing to move on her own. Saeko wondered how the public would know about Hotaru's identity and Setsuna said that she has her ways.

Hotaru was given some of Ami's hand-me-downs that can fit her before she leaves the clinic and Saeko reminded her and the other kids to stop by every now and then for a check-up and were given lollipops.

Before they said goodbye, Naruto said to Ami, "You'll see us a lot more often than you know because you are more destined than you think."

She was given a calling card with the symbols of Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Naruto's sign of a spiral as the children and Hotaru in their seats in the car and were buckled as Setsuna drove away. Ami would soon realize that her life as a regular civilian would soon change when she found a strange pen with a Mercury symbol.

**-PV2-**

[Some time later - Hino Residence, Family Temple and Shrine]

**(Warning! Warning!)**

Rei Hino (10) is in her Miko garbs as she is busy sweeping the stone floor with her broom before she begins her training as an up and coming priestess with her elderly grandfather. Her mother (Risa) had died a few years ago from an illness and her father is estranged due to his work life.

While she was sweeping away with her broom, she sensed something ominous rapidly approaching her. It was a monstrous Youma aiming to end her young life. Rei managed to roll out of the way, but with her Miko garbs and straw sandals, it makes the situation rather difficult as she managed to barely avoid the takedown. However, her tendon has been clipped and is bleeding as she yelped in pain. And when the Youma was about to lunge in for the kill, it was stopped by a person wielding what appears to be an energy saber as it was pushed back.

"Back off, creepoid!" the long blonde-haired boy dressed in red armor and helmet with a green gem declared, "It's much too soon for the likes of you to be hunting Sailor Soldiers, fiend!"

The youma growled like a ravenous beast as it tried to circle around the boy as he readies himself in a defensive position as the foe attacked from behind. The boy anticipates the attack and does a reverse slash, damaging the Youma.

"Now, Megamerge, Model RX!" Mega Man changed into a Pink Warrior² armed with a bow attached to his right arm and pulled the string, revealing an energy arrow, aimed and launched the projectile, "[Roll Arrow!]"

The arrow struck the Youma in the weak spot, causing the enemy to be destroyed as it disintegrated to dust.

Rei's heart is in a state of sheer panic after what she experienced, she nearly wet her pants in sheer terror as the Pink Warrior came closer and withdrew his bow. Rei is worried that he'll stab her with an arrow, but that was when he noticed her wound was still bleeding and he said, "Hold still. This wound is trying to infect you. [Heal!]" And he uses the power to recover her wounds and purged the Youma infection, awakening her hidden power.

"Thank you…?" Rei said, but is curious about the boy's name.

"For now, just call me Mega Man," he introduced himself.

"Mega Man?"

"It's for the time being. I must leave for now."

And Mega Man left Rei with a calling card as he jumped away from the scene. The young Hino wondered who is this Mega Man that saved her as she noticed that she has a special pen with the Mars symbol in her hand.

Just who was her savior?

**-PV2-**

[Nerima, Tokyo]

Naruto, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru are spending their time with their education in an elementary academy in the roughest side of town. The location had their share of fights from other schools that spilled in their direction, Ayakashi and aliens (unrelated to the Dark Kingdoms and Dr. Weil) that pop up from time to time, and other strange phenomena happen in the ward.

One such citizen in the city was an unfortunate young girl named Makoto Kino, who just lost her parents from an unfortunate accident aboard a plane. She was living by herself as she was forced to grow up.

Fortunately, Setsuna decided to find a living space for Makoto until she is willing to live her life on her own. And the orphaned girl became fast friends with Naruto and the girls. She learned how to cook, clean, housework, and even use a sledgehammer for some needed renovations.

However, on one such occasion, Makoto ran into some trouble with some Yokai running wild in the streets and she's caught in the middle of the skirmish. Her attacks, rose earrings, and body throws only made them angry and charged at her until they hear 4 people yell as they declare their attacks,

"Silence Wall!"

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"Tsuibangeki!"

The Outer Sailor Soldiers and Mega Man Model ZX's moves connected as the enemy started dropping like flies as they turned to dust. Makoto thanked the group for saving her, but they suddenly disappeared like thieves in the night.

By the time Naruto and Haruka graduated grade school and the enemy decided to look elsewhere, they knew that someday, the day of reckoning will come. So they promised Makoto that they'll meet again in Jūban and left her a calling card and a Transformation Pen with the Jupiter symbol.

Little does Makoto know, her destiny with a certain crybaby girl would change her entire future.

**-PV2-**

[Some time later...]

**(Warning! Warning!)**

Minako (13) was hard to find because she and her family went globetrotting much of her young life, but they have heard about the fabled Sailor Soldier named Sailor V and her companion cat Artemis. They took on cases and faced opponents, even though the odds are against her.

One night, Minako was taking on an enemy party that seemed to be resistant to physical means; in fact, the darkened skies empowered the monsters vigorously. Also, there seems to be something mechanical about some of them as one, resembling a mantis, said with a drawl, "Minako Aino, by orders of Dr. Weil... I, Dark Mantis, shall exterminate you, along with the Sailor Guardians."

"Why me?" Minako asked while she fearfully stared at the sickle-like blades lined with spiny edges on forearms, telling her that he means business, "Because you are a threat to our benefactor. You are not needed in our new world, girl. Now prepare to die. Get her!"

The Youma accompanying Dark Mantis charged at Minako until she heard the sound like a Star Wars-esque blaster with lasers that homed in and hit all 4 at the same time. The downed targets turned to dust.

Minako wondered who did that and it was and it was a young man her age; a man in black armor with gray sections; a helmet shaped like an upside-down A - rounded out to fit its user, and a blue jewel on the center of his forehead; and a pair of sidearms³ that can switch from regular shots to homing lasers (Mega Man - Model AX).

Dark Mantis felt very annoyed at the man in black who immediately took down his soldiers and said, "You know, you are a specimen that I prefer to be kept extinct, Mega Man. My master has made it clear that the Sailor Guardians must not be awakened, for they will doom us all!"

"Well, that's your opinion," Mega Man replied, "But your kind aren't supposed to be here, causing trouble. I made it clear to your so-called master that he's not to interfere with Sailor Guardians' revival."

He tossed a transformation pin to Minako with a Venus symbol and said, "Say the words, "Venus Power, Make Up" to show your real abilities. Trust me!"

Minako and Artemis agreed as the girl declared, "Venus Power, Make Up!," and she transformed into the orange Sailor Soldier: **Sailor Venus**!

Her memories of her past life flowed through her mind about the previous life before she lost to Beryl.

Dark Mantis is starting to lose his confidence and said, "You fool! You are now a marked target for our forces, but not before I get you!"

"[Crescent Beam!]" Sailor Venus declared as she fired a beam of light and damaged the Maverick, weakening him.

This made Dark Mantis go into Overdrive and used his blades to swipe at Sailor Venus and the man in black. But the latter managed to grab the girl and they avoided getting sliced to pieces by the attacks. Then the Maverick decided to move as fast as a ninja to take out his opponents.

The black-armored Mega Man countered the incoming attacks with a good front kick and then said the words, "[A-Trans!]," and transformed into a tall, sunflower-like robot, surprising Sailor Venus and Artemis. And the Maverick recognized the character as one of his fellow allies, Optic Sunflower.

"But how?" the Maverick questioned while hiding in the dark.

"He fought against me some time ago and lost considerably," Mega Man Model AX said, mimicking the voice of a Maverick, "And thanks to Model A's ability, I can change into any mechanical form, preferably your kind, Mantis. Allow me to demonstrate. [Shining Ray!]"

And a beam of light from a controlled satellite was fired near the Maverick, causing him to weaken from its intense light.

"Optic Sunflower" changed back into his regular form as he charged his gun and fired a powerful Charge Shot and blew a massive hole into Dark Mantis' body.

"You‽ You don't understand a thing, do you? Dr. Weil said that there is no such thing as Good and Evil! Aaaaugh!"

Dark Mantis' body exploded in small bursts before being blown to kingdom-come while the man in black protected her from the blast radius.

"Good? Evil? I'm the guy with the abilities," Mega Man said after he withdrew his guns as he retrieved Dark Mantis' data, "And God only knows who's right in the end."

Minako was surprised that this mysterious armored man defended her from the dark forces. At least, she got a glimpse of the man that saved her life.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm okay," she said as the man helped her up.

"Just who are you?" Artemis questioned the mysterious man and his persona, "You don't appear to be like the Sailor Scouts Luna and I were searching for."

"Well, to answer your question, kitty cat, I'm not a Sailor Soldier. I'm Mega Man," the young man revealed his name.

"Mega Man? As in the video game hero?" Minako questioned, thinking he's a spoof of the infamous Blue Bomber.

"It's for the time being," Mega Man replied, "Now if you excuse me, I have to go. A-Trans!"

And he transformed into the fallen foe Dark Mantis and disappeared into the night.

"He sure knows how to make an exit," Artemis remarked as he was amazed at the man that can change into his opponents.

"I'll say,💧" a powered-down Minako replied with a sweatdrop, as she finds herself with a special pen that lets her become a stronger Sailor V, or rather Sailor Venus.

**-PV2-**

[Later]

Naruto (15) was taking out the trash and putting them in their proper places when he bumped into a 14 year old, short, ditzy blond-headed girl with o-dango style pigtails. He recognizes the girl that looked like Princess Serenity. So he helped the impetuous girl up and said, "I'm terribly sorry. I didn't see you coming. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but I'm late!" she frantically replied as she dusted her skirt, "My parents want me home after I goofed up on my grades! What's a girl to do?"

It was surprisingly coincidental that Naruto's new living space is only a few blocks from the said girl's house. And she's going in the wrong direction in her panicking. Naruto shrugged as he knew that the most unlikeliest ruler of Moon Kingdom had to be that kind of girl.

Suddenly, he hears the voices of younger children picking on a poor, defenseless black cat. He quickly ran and told them to go home and never molest any more helpless animals, if they know what's good for them.

The children nervously obeyed and walked away from the scene.

Naruto checked the cat for any injuries and said, "Now why would those little punks have to pick on you, just because you're a black cat?"

But then something caught his eye: there was a bandage on its forehead. Feeling rather sorry for the creature, he said, "This will hurt for a minute. I hope it isn't a wound that needs stitching."

And he carefully yanked out the bandage, showing not a flesh wound, but a particular Lunar Mark on its forehead. The black cat scratched his face out of reflex, thinking that he's an enemy, but Naruto shrugged it off and rubbed his cheek and said, "I guess that's gratitude for you, Luna of Planet Mau."

"Wha? How do you know my name?" the black cat questioned in human speech instead of cat talk.

"Ah, so you can speak," he remarked, "It's been many millennia since we last met, although you and Artemis didn't originally look like cats."

Luna uses her nose and recognized Naruto in his school Uniform. She wondered how the Prince of the Mobile Kingdom survived the wars.

"You were in Cold Sleep too, Luna?" he asked the cat.

"That's right, I was. After Queen Serenity used the last of her powers to seal the enemy away, Artemis and I were forced to go into cold sleep for many millennia, but when we woke up, our powers seemed to have been weakened, so we transformed into our cat forms to recharge until we're ready to search for the reincarnated Sailor Guardians. But I can't seem to find the owner of the Moon Locket for some reason."

And Naruto doesn't blame her. Princess Serenity, in her previous life, is a very moody kind of girl, yearning for her love of Prince Endymion of Earth and isn't very much well-mannered, even by her mother's teachings. But then he remembered the girl that he bumped earlier, she has the same aura as the Moon Princess's. However, the thought was interrupted when a Pseudoroid and his robot grunts (Galleons and Pantheons) began to wreak havoc in the streets near the arcade as they started tearing across buildings and the avenues and terrorizing people, leaving them very injured almost to the point of getting killed. And the said girl and her family are among the targets.

_(It's as if they intentionally wanted to draw out Mega Man from his hiding place.)_

Luna is worried that the Sailor Scouts aren't ready to handle the intensity of those mechanized mobsters.

"Looks like I got my work cut out for me," Naruto said as he pulled out 2 of his BioMetals as the black cat witness what happens next, "Model X. Model Z. Double... Megamerge!"

"**Biolink established**," the BioMetals spoke, "**M.E.G.A. System online.**"

And Naruto transforms out of his regular clothes down to his black exoframe suit and then armor and armaments appear as they are attached to the user. Then the red helmet with a large green gem with integrated circuitry appeared on Naruto's head and then long, blonde hair began to show from the back of the helmet that briefly looked like they're angel's wings for a moment before resting as Naruto summoned his primary weapon: the ZX Saber that can switch from sword to gun.

_(All of this took less than 30 seconds, if he's just showing off.)_

Luna couldn't believe her eyes as the boy held his weapon in Buster Mode as he said, "You better come along with me, Luna. Some guys don't ever learn!"

And he carried the cat in one arm and kept his weapon at the ready as he hopped over from building to building to stop the enemy raids.

_(He secretly called his teammates via communications and Moon Language to put the safety of the civilians as top priority, as well as taking out a few rambunctious robots.)_

The Pseudoroid he encountered looked like a stereotypical Native American warrior with a deer's face, firing arrows of fire from his Dual Automatic Bowguns attached to his arms, aiming to shoot and burn down the twin o-dango, blonde-haired girl after she was kicked out by her angry mother for slacking off on her schoolwork.

"*Aoaoaoo~h*" the beast-warrior robot ululates and speaks in a broken language, "You, broke rule. You make heap big mistake. Awakened Princess, a dumb girl‽ No good! Deserving potential power no good!"

"Who are you, you crazy dog‽" the girl replied with fearful tears in her eyes, torn uniform and missing skirt, and urinated panties, proving that she's absolutely scared stupid, "What are you saying about princesses and power? You don't know me!"

"Me not dog! Me Burn Gazelle⁴, me Pseudoroid hold power of Model F!" he declared as he automatically loaded his bowguns, "You get away from trouble, but not from I. Burn Gazelle obey rule! Burn Gazelle pummel you... into ground!"

And the Pseudoroid started jumping and aimed a [Meteor Kick] at the girl who couldn't seem to get away from the deadly attack until she can barely see a man with long, retractable blond hair knocked Gazelle back with a well-aimed Shōryūken (Rising Dragon Punch).

"Not so fast, my friend," Naruto declared after he dropped Luna to a safe distance, readying his ZX Saber, "It is YOU that broke the rules when you attacked poor, defenseless girls. So I'm giving you one chance to leave and maybe you won't end up getting recycled."

"*snort!* *wheeze* So there you are!" Burn Gazelle declared, "Mega Man, last scion of Voyager Kingdom. Why defend dumb girls? They no right to live!"

"Because these girls and even the citizens all have potentials, dumbass, that's why! You were sent by your damn boss who wanted to change the world by his own whims. I won't let you harm or destroy the lives of innocent people with your reckless flames. That, and I've been promised to protect these girls."

"Aoaoaoo~h! Dr. Weil will reward Burn Gazelle for deaths of Mega Man and Sailor Soldiers so that me can speak better!"

**(Warning! Warning!)**

[[Cue: Desert Assault/Thunder Zone OST - Leave It to Me (Boss Battle Theme)]]

And Burn Gazelle jumps very high to perform a [Meteor Kick]. Naruto grabbed the helpless girl in his arms to keep her away from the intense violence. After gaining some distance to a nearby alley to drop her off to resume the battle, the girl noticed that the person known as Mega Man is much different than her childhood friend Mamoru Chiba and that he's rather cool. Luna hopped next to the frightened girl and recognized the energy signature as the lost Princess of the Moon.

Meanwhile, Naruto charged in and attacked a line of grunts with a row of punches, kicks, Buster Shots, and slashes before closing in on Burn Gazelle. He noticed that the Pseudoroid has a weak spot on his backside, right where the feathered headdress is at, but he didn't want to attack that spot, risking the essence of the attached BioMetal getting damaged, so he timed his attacks and shots to weaken his foe until he finished him with a vertical slash. The attack splits Burn Gazelle symmetrically in two, but not before the Pseudoroid makes his last words, "You!… How dare you!... Our future! Our world! Uwaaagh!"

[[Battle Music Theme Fades Out]]

And Burn Gazelle goes out with a blast, as Naruto gathered the Pseudoroid data into Model A and reveals the captive BioMetal - Model F. "That guy thinks he's worthy enough to use my power," the device said, "It's been a while, Young Prince Voyager."

"It has, Model F, or should I say, Fighting Fafnir," Naruto replied with a grin.

Model F told Naruto how he was turned into BioMetal, along with Harpuia, Leviathan, and Phantom by Dr. Weil's machinations and he was split into "pieces" so he can't access his full potential.

"Okay. Let's go and help clean this awful mess," Naruto said as he prepared a seal by using his fingers and said, "[Junk Vacuum!]," and all the scrap metal from the destroyed robots and Buck Gazelle's remains were sucked into the seal like a compressed file and he finished the containment. The only parts left were the twin bowguns that are still intact, so Naruto pulled out a separate container to be modified for later use, one for Model A's weaponry and the other for Model X's weapon schematics.

However, there seems to be a problem. Some of the rubble from the nearby building fell onto Usagi and Luna's direction, leaving them trapped in the alley.

"Help me! I don't wanna die like this!" the hapless girl cried.

But Naruto called from the other side of the barricade and said, "Stand back! I'm going to smash this wall to pieces!"

There was a flash and then Usagi hears something crushing as the wall is being torn down.

"Ora! Ora ora ora ora…" the young man's voice shouted as he rolled punches with the assistance of an equipped pair of orange knuckle dusters.

"Ora!" he yelled one more time and broke through the barricade.

Usagi couldn't believe it, as she was being carried by a man in orange and red armor with twin knuckle weapons on his back. Luna sat on the man's shoulder and recognized that it was the same man, in a different kind of armor as he jumped out of the alley to bring a shook-up Usagi back home.

The other victims were taken by the Outer Scouts to nearby ambulances, unaware of who was responsible for the sudden catastrophe or who stopped it. But they were glad and grateful that there are angels in Sailor Suits that saved them.

-PV2-

By the time they made it to the address, Usagi's mother (Ikuko) thought that her silly daughter must have learned her lesson, but noticed a crying Usagi that looked like she's a mess and that she must've been starting prostitution with the man with long, blonde hair and red and black armor.

"This isn't what it looks like, miss," Naruto refuted, "Usagi-san got herself in a predicament and I managed to bring her back here safely. She admitted that she has failing grades because she didn't know any better and that she was sorry."

Usagi's father Kenji and her younger brother Shingo wondered what was going on and noticed Usagi without her skirt and had an accident on her exposed panties. Shingo teased and jeered at his older sister, yelling his mouth off that Usagi's wet pants and her butt is showing, but Ikuko told her son to behave himself and get to bed.

Kenji's gratitude to Naruto was a good sock to the jaw, but the punch was blocked as the latter said, "You know, that wasn't very nice. I just brought back your daughter and this is the thanks I get? If you think I was about to go and do wild things to her, I ought to let you know. I'm just a 3rd Year Junior High student, okay? And besides, you need to be more attentive to Usagi-san after all the hullabaloo going on in the city. The police and SDF won't be much help with the seriousness of this crisis zone."

And Naruto suggested giving Usagi a calming bath to help relieve herself of her worries. That and she has her wet panties to consider washing with the rest of the laundry.

The parents wanted the mysterious man to stay for the night, but he said, "I'm afraid that it's time that I take my leave. Duty calls. Oh, and one last piece of advice: make sure that Usagi-san gets the proper help to point her in the right direction. She is much more important than what she realizes. Trust me."

"I understand," Ikuko complied as did her husband, "By the way, what is your name?"

"Just call me Mega Man," Naruto said and he jumps out of sight.

"I thought that Mega Man supposed to be blue," a restless Shingo stated while peeping out of his room.

"Shingo, for the last time. Go to sleep!" Ikuko scolded her son as she wanted to have a heart-to-heart talk with her husband and Usagi, after she finished her bath.

-PV2-

On top of a tall building, Naruto watches over the city and its landscape with Hotaru, Haruka, and Michiru. They know that the dark forces and the Mavericks wouldn't let up nor would there be any rest for the wicked. It's time for Sailor Moon and the Inner Sailor Soldiers to realize their destiny and team up against the enemies that are vastly approaching. For now, Naruto and the Outer Soldier Team will stay vigilant until the time has come for the destined battle to begin.

§

To be continued…==»

[[Ending Cue: _"One of a Kind"_ by Donna Summer, Arranged Version]]

_You're one of a kind….._

_I gotta have you_

_(Well,) you're one of a kind….._

_I need to have you_

_Right from the start_

_You tore me apart_

_You took the best part of my heart~_

_Body and soul_

_You took me out of control_

_Youl stole the best part of my heart~_

_You're one of a kind….._

_You've got magic_

_(I know) you're one of a kind….._

_Baby, you're static_

_Right from the start_

_You tore me apart_

_You took the best part of my heart~_

_Body and soul_

_You took me out of control_

_You stole the best part of my heart~_

_Body and soul_

_You took me out of control_

_You stole the best part of my heart~_

_(Cue - MacArthur Park Instrumental Tag)_

»-Line Break-«

**A/N**_: ¹ - based on Mega Man Battle Network version_

_² - Think MMBN Roll-Soul Version fashioned for a male character_

_³ - Based on a combination of Axl and Model A (Albert's) basic weapons_

⁴ - Burn Gazelle \- a two-bit Maverick turned Pseudoroid based on ZX Advent's Deerburn/Buckfire the Gaxelleroid.

And the heat will be on!

-blukmage19


End file.
